The present invention relates to an automated process and apparatus for cooking and packaging eggs.
Cafeterias in public institutions such as schools, prisons and hospitals, have a large demand for prepared eggs. Eggs supplied in mass quantities are typically in one of three forms: fresh, precooked or frozen. Fresh eggs are the most desirable from a taste and quality standpoint, however, they must be prepared, which takes time and skilled personnel, and exposes consumers to health risks, such as food poisoning or salmonella. This risk has resulted in the passage of government regulations in some jurisdictions which require that eggs served by these institutions must be either precooked or frozen prior to delivery to the institutions.
Up to now, frozen or precooked eggs have been noticeably inferior in taste, quality or texture to fresh cooked eggs. In addition, the preparation of these eggs has placed significant burdens on the supplier. For example, if an institution desires a quantity of whole cooked eggs for salad bars, egg salad, etc., the eggs typically are cooked in their shells until they are hard boiled, and the shells are peeled. The shell peeling process is time consuming and impedes the supplier's ability to provide mass quantities. In addition, steps must be taken once the eggs have been peeled to insure that they are packaged in a sanitary and sterile environment.